Fairy Night
by Pixel-0
Summary: Sam and Jess spend a night outside, and Sam learns that the darkness doesn't always have to bring pain into his life.


**Title: **Fairy Night

**Rating: **PG-13 for sexuality

**Category:** Gen (het) fic

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer**: The following characters and situations are used without permission of the creators, owners, and further affiliates of the Warner Bros television show, Supernatural, to whom they rightly belong. I claim only what is mine, and I make no money off what is theirs.

* * *

When Sam's cell phone rings and he mouths the word "counselor," Jess goes outside. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers that she'll see him in a bit as he scribbles class codes onto a scrap piece of paper. She knows well enough that when Sam's academic counselor calls—especially now with all sorts of tests approaching—it will be awhile before her boyfriend can pry himself away from the phone.

After Sam finishes rearranging credits for the upcoming semester and discussing various law schools that might accept him if his test scores are high enough, he sets his phone down on the kitchen table. Jess and he are spending the weekend in her parents' house while Mr. and Mrs. Moore are away for an "out of town business meeting." Sam hadn't asked for any further details after Jess told him that the two of them would have the place to themselves.

So, Sam puts the phone down on the table and listens to the murmured groans of the house's walls. When he shuts off the lights, the full moon outside casts snaking shadows down the furniture, and he feels his stomach twist in some uncomfortable anticipation. Perhaps it is because he is standing alone in the home that belongs to his girlfriends' parents. Or, he thinks wryly, perhaps it because he has been taught since he was a child that a full moon is one that the demons dance under. Fighting the urge to pull Jess inside and bar the windows, he sighs and wipes a hand over his tired face. He heads outside into the night, ignoring the looming moon in the sky, to find Jess.

The midnight air is warm, but clear and lacking the day's humidity. As he walks onto the back porch, pulling the sliding glass door closed behind him, he inhales the sweet scent of unknown flora. There's the hushed purr of cars in the distance, and he thinks that maybe, someday, he'll be able to walk in the night without searching for predatory eyes in the shadows. He can only hope that the darkness will eventually turn to blackness. Only blackness and not the threat of something else.

Jess is at the end of the patio, lying in the hot tub where the small lights around the tub's base glow quietly. Her long hair drapes over the side as she leans her head backwards. With her back towards Sam, he can't see if she's fallen asleep with her face pointed to the stars.

He walks over to her and clears his throat a little uncomfortably. "Hey," he says, coming around to the front as her eyes slowly open.

She shifts upward just enough for him to see the naked swells of her breasts in the foaming water. "Hey," she smiles in return, leaning forward to greet him and causing her hair to fall off the edge of the dry tub.

Sam shoves his hands into his pockets and fingers some loose change as he looks down at his feet that stand in a pool of golden illumination from the tub's lights. "So, my counselor said—" he begins, not knowing where to go or what to say.

"Sam," she says, and her voice lifts, as if she's going to laugh at some joke he doesn't understand just yet. The ends of her hair are now dark and twisted skinny in the water. "Want to join me?"

He sputters something about not having any swimming trunks and how maybe they shouldn't be outside so late like this. He sputters something about nothing without admitting anything. Yes, they've had sex before, yes, of course they have. But this seems so much more precarious than darkened rooms and looped blankets. There is nothing here to cover his scars that come from a past he refuses to admit. Now, it's just the moon above and the water around.

"How about this," Jess replies to Sam's awkward and hesitant mutterings, "just join me…please."

He pauses for a moment, so unsure and so frightened. His father's voice warns him about what lurks in the shadows when the moon is full, and also what it means to give your heart away to a woman who has not yet seen your own darkness. Before Sam can change his mind and allow his father's lectures to crush his own wishes, Sam sheds his clothing while Jess pretends not to watch.

When his clothes are in a warm heap of soft fabric by his feet, he places one hand awkwardly in front of his crotch and feels an uncontrolled hot blush rise to his cheeks. From the tub, Jess leans forward, breasts bobbing briefly above the water to reveal pink nipples, and she extends her hand, wet and dripping, to him.

"Oh Sam," is all she can say.

He slides into the water, bubbling and foaming, that pounces his senses with its heat to make him inhale sharply. When he finally can breathe again, he curls his body next to hers and rests his spine alongside the curve of the tub. Under the whirling water jets, his hand finds hers, and their watery clasp rests on her stomach. She pulls him closer to her, pulls him closer so gently and intimately that he wonders how he ever came to deserve this, and next to her, his head rests on the soft slope below her shoulder.

When she sighs, he hears the air rush inside her, and the water's bubbles pop below his lips. On her stomach, he runs his thumb down the curve of her hand, wanting to touch her, sense her, know and love her.

"You know," Jess says, "when I was little, I used to believe that fairies came out on the full moon nights like this."

Sam smiles against her warm skin. Their legs slip and slide together between the bubbles. Her right hand comes to rest in his hair, and she strokes her wet fingers down the back of his neck.

"What about you?" she continues "You ever have any stories about full moons?"

Sam thinks, and the smile leaves his face. He thinks of the poltergeist all those Halloweens ago that threw him down a flight of stairs and bloodied his nose before knocking him unconscious. He thinks of his first werewolf hunt where Dean broke his arm and wore the cast for weeks, all while telling everyone who asked that he fell from a tree the wrong way. He thinks of the winter his father went after some monster in the moonlit snow and returned with only a bruised rib and frostbitten toes to show for all his hours of tracking.

Then, Sam thinks of fairies. Jess and her fairies.

So, he grins slightly, barely spreading his lips far enough to reveal his teeth, and he tastes chlorine and Jess' faint perfume in the air. "Nothing like fairies," he says, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Well, how 'bout that? No fairies for your full moons. I hope you didn't have a boring childhood," she laughs, and her eyes twinkle with a secret that he wonders when she'll share.

He almost tells her right then. Almost lifts himself from the water where they lie together and shows her the scars crisscrossed over his body like a devil's white roadmap. Almost tells her the black secrets of his past with the night whispering around them and the water gurgling in a midnight chuckle. Almost reveals everything. Almost.

But, he looks into her eyes. Looks into her eyes, and he sees her then, so full of life and happiness. So, he stops himself from speaking the words that could possibly destroy everything they have together.

Instead, he smiles wryly. "Oh, don't you worry about me any."

And then, he lifts his hands to her face, one wet hand on each of her cheeks, and he kisses her. He kisses her and thinks that maybe, for the first time that he can remember, the night doesn't have to hurt him anymore. Darkness will be just darkness, and the moon can belong to the fairies.

End


End file.
